Paul Vs Candice
by austin.todd.315
Summary: in preparation for his six on six battle against Ash at Lake Acuity, Paul has a four on four battle against Candice to win his eigth badge. How will things end up for Ash's top rival? First pure General Fanfiction. ONE SHOT.


Paul Vs Candice

**I got this idea after watching the episode sliding to seventh on Pokemon since I watched it before on Tv ad really like it. I literally finished watching it a few minutes ago. I hope you all read, review and enjoy!**

"Battle begin!" shouted the referee.

"Electabuzz, stand by for battle!" said Paul.

" Sneasle!" shouted Candice. 'Show them your stuff!"

Both Pokemon appeared.

"Electabuzz!" shouted Paul. 'brick Break let's go!"

Electabuzz's arm flashed with lightning as it used the fighting type move.

"A wise choice." said Candice. "Sneasle! Counterattack with Fury Swipes!"

Sneasles claws glowed as it lashed out at Electabuzz. What Sneasle and Candice weren't expecting was for Electabuzz to flip over Sneasle and strike Sneasle's head wit the Brick Break that he had been using. Sneasle fell down on its back and said Sneasle's eyes became twisty.

"Sneasle's unable to battle! Electabuzz receives the win!" shouted the referee.

"You couldn't have picked a better time for that one hit knockout!" shouted Candice. "I'm impressed Paul!"

"Yeah thanks." said Paul.

"Sneasle return." said Candice as she used her Pokeball to call her Pokemon back. "You did well. Thanks for trying really hard."

Candice took out another Pokeball.

"Let's go Snover!" she shouted as she threw the Pokeball.

"Snover!" shouted Snover as she appeared out of the flash of white light.

"Electabuzz!" shouted Paul. "Brick Break now!"

Electabuzz once again launched its powerful fighting type move.

"Bullet Seed!"

Snover shot glowing seeds into Electabuzz. Electabuzz's attack was stopped and the seeds continued to pelt Electavire's black and yellow body.

"protect!" shouted Paul.

Electabuzz encased itself in a mbig green orb that shielded it from the rest of the Bullet seed attack that Snover wouldn't let up.

"Now Snover use Ice Punch!" shouted Candice.

Snover's left fist encased itself with Icy Snow. icy Snow erupted from it onto the Protect Sield while Snover charged at Electabuzz.

"I thought so." Paul whispered to himself.

Snover's Snowy fist smashed through Protect and drove Electabuzz into a wall. Snover was still rather close to Electabuzz.

"Perfect!" said Paul.

"What?" asked a confused Candice. "Holdon a sec! You tricked me! it was all a ploy to get me to get Snover closer to your Pokemon!"

"Your catching on!" said Paul. "Now Electabuzz! Hit em' with your Thunderpunch!"

Electabuzz struck Snover with an electrifying fist and the same fist that he had used Brick Break with both times. Snover stayed on the ground and on her feet, but was slid away a couple of feet away from Electabuzz.

"Snover!" shouted Candice. "Go ahead and counterattack with Icy Wind!"

Snover tried to attack but electricity erupted from its body and she couldn't move.

"I'm afraid Electabuzz's Static has a different idea!" said Paul with a braggy smirk.

"Of course!" shouted Candice. "Your Electabuzz's Static Special Ability must have activated when Electabuzz made physical contact with my Snover when it hit her with that Thunderpunch!"

"Correct!" said Paul. "Now Electabuzz! use Brick break and wrap this up!"

Electabuzz used the brick Break Fighting Type Pokemon Move with the same fist as all of the time searlier in the Gym Battle. He struck Snover on the head, knocking Snover out. Snover's eyes became twisty as she fell towards the Icy Floor, landing on her back.

"Snover is unable to battle!" shouted the referee. "Electabuzz receives the win!"

"Snover return." said Candice. "You did great. It's not your fault, it's mine. I misjudged my opponent's maneuvers."

"I've seen your most recent battles." said Paul. "This includes the latest battle you had. The battle wit Ash. he could have beat you easily if he hadn't called back Chimchar. I've done this on the Gym channel in order to see your battle styles. I knew you'd try and counter Protect with Ice Punch. You've always done that with defensive maneuvers. I knew that Electabuzz should definetly enure him confortably, so I let him take the hit. Thanbks to my research, your moves have become very predictable."

"You knew I would have countered Brick break with Fury Swpes didn't you?" Candice asked with a smirk.

"Yes." said Paul. "In your battle with barry, he opened up with Hitmonlee. I know it was right before the week you battled Ash. You countered hitmonle's opening Close Combat by opening with Fury Swipes and that took Hitmonlee down in one hit. Your battle style with Sneasle made it to where the loser's last Pokemon tied with it, leaving him to have only one win with only a draw. The loser didn't study, that's why he lost."

"Ash didn't study either." said Candice.

"True." said Paul. "But unlike Barry who was obviously far from strategizing, that loser had a plan to go up against your Pokemon. He special trains. ye the stil had poor judgement with Chimchar which led his Grotle and Staraptor to getting knocked out cold. I would have kept Chimchar in their while waiting for the strategy to come up."

"You've really thought this through." said Candice. "Electabuzz is still gong strong, and I don't even know who else you have ready for me. Unless the others are total weaklings, I'm at a total disadvantage. most impressive."

"Thank you.' said Paul. To Electabuzz's surprise, as Electabuzz was looking back at it's trainer, Paul had a pleased and appreciating smile on his face when he thanked the Ice Type Gym Leader."

"Abomosnow!"

The Frost tree Pokemon appeared.

"Light Screen!" shouted Paul.

Electabuzz incased itself with a cube made of golden light.

Paul held out his Pokeball and called his main Pokemon back.

"Weavile! Stand By for Battle!"

Weavile appeared.

'I need to get her attention and then use Weavile's speed to take Abomosnow out.' thought Paul.

"Use Blizzard!" houted Paul.

Weavile shot a powerful Blizzard at Abomosnow.

"Abomosnow! use Blizzard as well!" shouted Candice.

Abomosnow opened its mouth and a powerful Blizzard erupted from it's mouth. Both attacks clashed in the middle of the middle of the battlefield and Abomosnow's Blizzard easily pushed through.

"What?" shouted Paul as Weavile's Blizzard was overpowered so easily by Abomosnow's Blizzard. "Dodge it now!"

Before Weavile could move at all, the blizzard struck eavile and despite the Light Screen's effect, Weavile fell on its back as its eyes became twisty.

"Weavile's unable to battle! Abomosnow receives the win!" shouted the referee.

"What?" shouted Paul as he called back his Dark and Ice Type Pokemon. "That's all you got?" he shouted when Weavile was back in his Pokeball. "Even with Light Screen you can't endure a not very effective move? You better do better than this against the loser! A lot better than this!"

"You were going for speed weren't you?" asked Candice.

"Yes." said Paul. "But now you and your Frost Tree Pokemon have asked for it!"

"Well than bring it on!" said Candice.

Abomosnow readied herself for whoever might be up next.

"Magmar! Stand by for battle!"

Magmar appeared.

"Flamethrower!"

"Blizzard!"

magmar opened its mouth. Abomosnow opened her mouth as well. A powerful stream of fire erupted from Magmar's mouth. A powerful Blizzard erupted from Abomosnow's mouth. Both attacks clashed in the exact middle spot of the middle part of the battlefield. The Blizzard easily pushed through.

"Dodge it!" shouted Paul.

Before Magmar cpuld move, the Blizzard hit Magmar. The Light Screen's effect activated.

"Darn it was once again to fast." said Paul. Then he smirked. 'But my Light Screen Plan is working perfectly against Abomosnow.

"Great." said Candice. 'But I ain't losing this round! Abomosnow use Ice Punch!"

Abomosnow's fist became encased with glowing snow. Snow erupted from it as it struck Magmar.

"Blizzard!"

Abomosnow used Blizzard on Magmar.

"Magmar!" shouted Paul. Magmar was on its knees now. '"Get up now or else!"

"Now, now, relax Paul. Magmar's just in pain after that last Ice Punch and the Blizzard that followed it."

"Yeah?" said Paul. "Well Magmar better get up and quickly right now and overcome that pain!"

Suddenly, Paul's mind flashed back to his battle against Pyramid King Brandon.

"_Your emotions ae betraying you on the battlefield!"_

'I need to control my emotions.' thought Paul.

"Magmar! Relax!"

Magmar smiled at its trainer. Suddenly, it began to glow with bright white light. When the light settled, he looked a lot taller and he looked really buffed up.

"Magmortar!" shouted Paul.

Magmortar shot stones at Abomosnow.

"That's Rock Tomb!" shouted Paul as the Frost Tree Pokemon blocked the Rocks by shielding her face.

When the dust settled, she looked unharmed. She removed the X that she had formed with her arms and glared at Magmortar.

"Magmortar!" shouted Paul. "Use Flamethrower and quick!"

Magmortar made a thrust with its cannon-like arm as it sot a fiery blast towards the Frost Tree Pokemon.

"Blizzard!'

The Frost Tree Pokemon opened its mouth as a Blizzard erupted from it. The attacks both clashed in the exact middle spot of the exact middle of the battlefield just lik before. The onky difference was now the Flamethrower was the attack that easily pushed through. it struck the Frost Tree Pokemon. When the dust settled, the Frost Tree Pokemon's eyes ghad become twisty. She was still standing though.

"Abomosnow is unable to battle." said the referee.

Abomosnow fell down onto her back.

"Magmortar receives the win!" finished the referee.

Abomosnow return." said Candice. 'You fought really hard."

"You're las tPokemon is a no brainer." said Paul. " I have a good idea who you would use based on howyou were battling with me."

"Medicham!" shouted Candice.

Medicham appeared.

"I knew it!" shouted Paul with a bright smirk on his face. "Now Magmoratar return. Ninjask! Stand by for battle!"

Ninjask appeared.

"I was thinking about using my Dark and Flying type Honchcrow against your Fighting and Psychic Type Medicham, and I'm not using Ninjask in my battle with Ash, but I decided to give Ninjask it's first trainer battle and prepare it for the Sinnoh league."

"You've never used Ninjask in battle before?" asked Candice.

"No I just trained it." Paul replied honestly.

"Well good luck to you two!" shouted Candice with happy charm in her voice.

"Ninjask! Fury Cutter!"

Ninjask received red Blades on both the right side of its body and the left side of its body and it pelted Medicham with Fury Cutter.

"Incredible." said Candice. 'But I ain't losing this! Medicham! Counterattack with Fire Punch!'

Medicham tried to use Fire Punch on Ninjask, but when it looked up, Ninjask was way to far up already. Medicham jumped up and punched forward but missed.

"Fury Cutter!" shouted Paul.

"Ice Punch!" shouted Candice.

Ice Punch easily beat Fury Cutter the second they clashed as Ninjask was sent flying away.

"Confusion!"

"Giga Drain!"

Before Medicham could finish using confusion, despite the fact that it started sooner, Ninjask was sapping its health away.

"It would seem that Ninjask is fully healed!" shouted Paul with a bright smirk. "Ninjask! Follow up with Fury Cutter1"

Ninjask slashed at the Meditation Pokemon with great power. Before Medicham's Trainer could even order a counterattack, it was far out of reach.

"Fury Cutter again!"

'Ice Punch Medicham!"

Both Pokemon slapped each other with their attacks. Despite the fact that Ninjask had only struck medicham once, it pulled back. it was forced to because it had been sent flying away by the ice Punch right when it had struck Medicham. Despite the fact that Fury Cutter ha donly hit once that time, Medicham seemed like it was now at the end of its ropes. medicham fell down on its back and upon landing its eyes becames twisty.

"Medicham is unable to battle! Ninjask receives the win!" shouted the referee. 'The victory goes to paul of Valestone City!"

"Not bad for a first battle Ninjask.' said Paul.

"Medicham return.' said Candice. 'You did your best. That's all I can ask of you and the others." she turned to paul. "Congratulations Paul." she said with a bright smile. "I give you my thanks for a memorial battle."

"Right back at you." Paul said with a smirk. in fact, he wasn't lying one bit.

Candice handed him his badge.

"Looks like I have all eight." said Paul.

"You really did well." said Candice. 'Your strategy with Electabuzz was amazing. I noticed that you lost it after Weavile's loss but you soon got better. You did great with Magmortar and you were great with the way you traine dNinjask to take perfect advantage of its Speed Boost as well as its already incredible default spped. A job well done Paul."

"Thanks." said Paul."

"So," said Candice. "Can you please tell me how you rate the eight Gym Leaders of Sinnoh?"

"Volkner is too cowardly to battle and Maylene, I know she's your friend, is terrible and terribly weak. Wake and Fantina are fine. You, Byron, and Raork fought the best against me."

Candice frowned at paul's comment on Maylene but then quickly smiled again when she spoke.

"The Sinnoh league will be held at a place called Lily Of The Valley Island three months from now." she said. "You can get there by ferry at Sunyshore City's Sunyshore Harbor."

"Okay." said Paul. 'I've selected a team to battle Ash with and tomorrow I'm going to start training Torterra and the others. The Pokemon that will be used then that were also used now got great training from this battle."

"Good to know." said Candice. "I'm sure you'll do great. You have a new powerhouse on your team after all. If you've decided to use it that is."

Paul just smirked.

**I was thinking about using Honchcrow but decided to use Ninjask. I'm sorry if I got Pyramid Kind Brandon's words wrong. Ciao for now!**


End file.
